1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to a chip having a side protrusion terminal and a package using the chip, and more particularly, to a chip having a side protrusion terminal which can connect a plurality of semiconductor chips or parts to one another in a single package so as to facilitate the production of a one-chip package or one package and reduce the thickness of a package, and a package using the chip.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a plurality of semiconductor chips are formed on a wafer in a semiconductor manufacturing process. The semiconductor chips are then separated from the wafer in a sawing process. Each semiconductor chip is manufactured into a semiconductor package in a package process. The semiconductor package has a structure which typically includes a chip having a plurality of solder balls formed on a lower surface thereof and a circuit board electrically connected to the solder balls of the chip. Accordingly, the overall thickness of a conventional semiconductor package may include the thickness of the chip, the thickness of the circuit board, and the thickness of the solder balls.
However, in the conventional semiconductor package, as a direct connection between the chips may not be possible, a separate conductive pattern may be formed on the circuit board to electrically connect the chips.